The Three Collage Girls
by I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN 13
Summary: Its about 3 triplets sister who go off to university in LA and run into edward and his two other brothers who are all triplets as well
1. Chapter 1

_**The Three Collage Girls**_

Me and my sister were inseparable, we loved each other very much. None of us ever liked the guys in are school. Well you are all probably wondering who I am. Well, I'm Nicole Maria Swan I have chocolate brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. My two sisters Noella Clara Swan she is like a pixie she has long wavy black hair with hazel eyes and loves to shop. Then there is also Elora Marry Swan who has long wavy blond hair and well she looks like a model. Our mother died when we were six so all we have is our Dad.

"Elora, could you please hurry up we need to hit the road!" My sister and I yelled up the stairs. Today we were on our way to LA for university  "Yeah, I'm coming," She replied. Of course, she always takes forever.

When she finally got down stairs we said good bye to our dad. Though I've been wondering how he is going to survive seeing as how he can't cook at all. I climbed into my beautiful blue mustang convertible, Elora got in her bright red BMW and Noella got in her bright yellow porsh. Yes, we do have lots of money and fancy cars all though I hate it, my sisters love it. It is about an eight hour drive from Forks to LA so we were going to be a while.

When we finally got half way there we decided to get a hotel to stay in. So we didn't have to drive through the night. And at that moment my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and examined the caller ID. I sighed, it was my ex boyfriend Jacob. My heart throbbed for a second, the reason we broke up was because he cheated on me. I flipped open my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey bells, it's me Jacob."

"Yeah, I have caller ID, remember? What the hell do you want, idiot?"

"Well, I want to get back together with you, Bells. I'm sorry for what I did, come on, you know you want to."

And in a reply to that I just shut my phone.  "Who was that?" Elora asked, examining my sour expression.

"Jacob," I sighed quietly. "He wants me to get back together with him. Well any way it's getting late and we have an early trip tomorrow so let's head to bed. Night"

"Good night." They both said as a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When we got up the next morning we hit the road right away. About two hours latter I got a call from Noella "Are we almost there?" she yond into the phone.

"Yes we are just about there. We have two hours left of the trip if that is almost there"

"Okay"

"Sorry if I got mad at you I guess I'm just bored of being in the car"

"Oh I have an idea. We could go shopping when we get there!"

"NO!" I screamed into the phone almost slamming on the breaks

"Okay well bye" and she shut her phone.

--------------------------

At last, we were finally there. We went to hunt down are dorm which luckily it is just the three of us to share it. "Oh I found are room" stated Noella

"Good now can we go get are stuff so we can relax in are room, because I'm tired thanks to you Noella who decided for us to get up at four in the morning!" yelled Elora.

"Well sorry we wanted to head out okay" I yelled back.

"Okay would you two stop it lets go get are stuff and set up and then we can all rest ok?" my little annoying pixie sister suggested.

As we where walking back to are cars to get are stuff we saw a mass of people crowding around them though most of them where guys. "Oh my god can't people just respect are privacy I hate that!" cried Elora.

"Can everyone please get away from are cars!?" I yelled at everyone.

"Do you ladies want some help with getting them all away from the cars? We know how to deal with them they did the same thing to us when we came and well it is quite annoying" mentioned a hot god like guy with a mess of gold hair and emerald green eyes he looked like a god. One of the two guys next to him was muscular wish short brow hair and emerald green eyes as well. The other with short blond hair, again with the emerald eyes. They where all like gods. I looked at my sisters to see what they say and they where speechless I'm guessing because of how god like they looked.

"Okay we would love to get some help would you also help us carry are stuff um to are room? An by the way I'm Elora and theses are my sisters Noella, and Nicole" she said as she gestured to us.

"Well you girls are hot if I do say so myself"

"Emmett what are you doing? I'm sorry about my brother he doesn't have that much respect for people, by the way I'm Edward and theses are my brothers Emmett" he said pointing to the guy with the brow hair "and this is Jasper" he said pointing to the guy with the blond hair.

"Well let's get started on moving every thing up to are dorm"

"What dorm are you girls in?" asked Jasper

"Oh well we have the girls pent house sweet which one are you in?" told Noella

"Wow, as a matter of fact we are in the guys pent house that means we are right across from you" cheered Jasper well I'm thinking they are going to end up together and them I turn to look at my sister Elora and she was kissing Emmett, so it was just me and Edward but I didn't mind that I kind of like him.

After when the guys left- well they helped set everything up thanks to bossy Noella- we gust relaxed and talked and the Noella opens her big mouth.

"So the guys are nice hay" she said

"Yeah Emmett even asked me out and I said yes, Yay! he really is cute" Elora yelled out

"Well what do you think Nicole? It looked like you where flirting with Edward there." Noella just had to say

"Well yeah, I do like him but I don't think he likes me" I said sadly

"Of course he likes you! Didn't you see his face when he left? he likes you. You can tell, oh and by the way we are going out for supper with them tonight so ha!" cheered Noella

"Fine" I said not willing to fight with her over it.

"Okay so lets go get ready they are going to be hear in an hour" once again cheered Noella

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are Noella?" I said coldly

"Nope, wait yes like a million times! Now let's go. Oh and I'm doing your make up and Elora is doing your hair" cheered Noella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When I was done getting my hair and makeup done they pushed me back into my room and chose my outfit, of course when it was done I was in short jeans skirt with a tight sparkly spaghetti tank top.

"Do I have to where this I look like a slut" I stated.

"No one that is dressed by us looks like a slut you should know that Nicole" Elora and Noella yelled at me.

Bye the time they where done with me the guys where here so I had to keep them entertained while Elora and Noella got dressed.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked

"Oh Noella didn't tell you?" Edward asked

"No, Noella did not tell me, so where exactly?" I asked again

"Well first we are going to a movie, then we are going for dinner at the Twilight dinner theater, and then we where all going to have a sleepover at your place. Is that ok with you?" Edward told me.

"Yeah that's fine. Hey Elora Noella are you guys almost done yet the guys are waiting?!" I yelled to my sisters.

"Yeah we are coming we are just trying to find Elora's purse do you know where it is?" Noella called to me.

"No, why would I know where it is? After all it is her room, and we have only been here for twelve hours and her room is already a mess not my fault you to like to shop so much that you have so much stuff so you can't have clean rooms. Thank god I don't have to share a room with you two anymore!" I yelled back.

"Well if your are done picking on us why don't you and Edward head to movie theater and get the tickets and we will meet you there." Elora suggested to me

"Fine we will" then I ran to Elora's room and "By the way I'm going to kill you!" then I ran back out "Sorry Edward I just had to get something from Elora lets go." I suggested as we walked out we took the elevator down to the parking garage "So who's car should we take mine or yours?" I asked kindly even thought I was still mad at my sisters.

"Um we could take yours?" I asked

"Ok" he replied

When we got to my car I decided that we where going to play a game so we could get to know each other better "Do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked

"Um yeah ok" he replied

"I'll go first what degree are you going for?"

"I'm going for my medical degree. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue. How old are your brothers?"

"We are all triplets, and we are eighteen. What do your parents do for a living?" and well I didn't know how to answer that because me and my sisters never liked to talk about it we really hadn't got over that quite yet.

"Well my dad is the owner of a big internet company and well my mom died when me and my sisters where six we haven't quite gotten over it yet. What is yours and your brothers last name?" I said half to tears I tried to hold them back so he didn't think that I was a wimp. I think I'm falling for him.

"I'm really sorry about your mom, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost one of my parents. My last name is Cullen. What do you want to be when you finish university?"

"I want to be a layer, my sisters think I'm crazy but that is what I want to be." and the game went on and on like that then when we got to the theater I was about to get out when he leaned into me and kissed me, and to my surprise I kissed him back. Right when we pulled away I heard the voice I never wanted to hear again.

Ha ha ha cliffy can you guess who it is ???????????????

please review


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Get away from my girl friend!" He said I was scarred what was he going to do I was positive when I walked in on him and that girl Leah that I made it clear it was over between us, now he is here.

"Correction ex girl friend, she hates you Jake so leave her alone. If you haven't noticed she is quite happy with out you." yelled my now two favorite sisters. Then the worst thing possible happened, he punch Noella in the face. Then he attacked Edward I felt so bad, everyone I care about was getting hurt and that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**************************

I felt water on my arms and there was something coming out of my noise. I couldn't open my eyes and then I heard it, someone was crying. I tried to open my eyes I tried so hard and then finally I was able to but what I saw surprised me. It as Edward he was crying why I don't understand "Edward why are you crying? what is going on? why am I here?"

"You don't remember what happened?" he asked I shook my head in response "What is the last thing you remember Nicole?"

"Um the last thing I remember was you and me where kissing then I heard a voice I recognized and that is all I can remember. Now can you please tell me what happened and where my sisters?"

"Well what happed was the voice you remember hearing was Jacobs, then your sisters, Emmett and Jasper showed up and your sisters yelled at Jake. Then he got mad and punched them then he attacked me and then you passed out. While you where passed out so was Elora. Noella stayed with you while me, and my brothers took care of Jacob. Don't worry Nicole, you are safe know nothing will happen to you, I promise. Elora has a broken nose and she is over there and Noella, Emmett and Jasper are with her but I wanted to stay with you because Nicole I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my girl friend" I was shocked I couldn't believe Edward Cullen wanted me to be his girl friend. Oh my god I'm in love, so this is what it feels like "yes" was all I could say then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Wait, so what happened to Jacob?" I asked in concern

"Well we took him to the police station, and he was charged with rape and assault and stalking. Apparently they have been looking for him for a while"

"So when can I come out then?"

"Well whenever, my dad has the release forms, and your sister has singed them so anytime."

"Thank you Edward I really appreciate this, and I'm sorry you got caught up in this whole Jacob thing"

"It's not a problem Nicole, I would do anything for you because I care about you. I'll go get my dad and you can leave. I'll be right back." and then he left but right when he left I had to deal with my pixie like sister, Noella.

"So I heard he kissed you! So how was it did you like it? Are you two a thing now? Tell me everything! Oh and guess what! Jasper asked me to be his girl friend! Emmett asked Elora and we both said yes, of course! can you believe it!!"

"Ok Noella could you calm down please? I'm happy for you guys, but how long have I been hear for?"

"Oh well you have been in here for a week now, and don't try to change the subject! You have to tell me everything ok?"

"So Edward never left my side for a week then?"

"Yes Nicole, he cares about you a lot don't you get that? Now tell me what happened before I lose my mind!"

"Ok well first you have already lost your mind, and well I was getting out of the car and he leaned in and kissed me! Then just now he asked me to be his girl friend and I said yes. Noella can you please try not to creep him out, I don't want to lose him because I really like him. I'm sorry for bringing everyone into the whole Jake thing I feel so bad putting all of you in danger"

"Yeah true, but we tried to tell you not to date him"

"A reminder I didn't even want to date him. It was dad that wanted me to date him" and right them Edward walked in.

"Hey Nicole, did you want me to take you home now, or did you want to wait for Noella?"

"No I'll go now, so when can Elora come out?"

"Oh well she can come out at any time. She just wanted to wait for you. So that means we can all go and get a descent nights sleep"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When we got home Edward and the other two went back to there dorm, while Elora and Noella did my hair and of course my makeup. Before they left they gave there respected girls a kiss and said that they where going to stay hear tonight because they didn't want to leave us. I think Edward thinks that I'm traumatized by what happened.

"Hurry up Nicole! They are going to be hear any minute!" yelled Noella at me.

"Yeah okay I'm coming, but I'm not wearing anything fancy so Noella don't even think about making me change, because I wont" I pointed out then just when I finished saying that there was a knock on the door "'Sides it looks like your to late. Yes, I win they are already here, so know you can't make me change!"

"Hey beautiful" Edward greeted me

"Hey handsome, what do you guys want to do tonight? haha I bet Noella has like a gazillion ideas, am I right?"

"Thank you so much Nicole for that wonderful introduction and yes, you are right I do have plenty of ideas can you guess what they are?" Noella asked.

"No, seeing as how I'm not a baby then no I will not guess, and for your info I'm pretty sure the guys don't want to play any baby games or even better seeing as how they are the gests why don't we ask them what they want to do. Well do you guys have any ideas?" I asked.

"Oh I have an awesome idea we could play ring around the rosy, or we could just order pizza and play a game like a bored game! Do you have any?" cheered Emmett

"Wow and Nicole you thought Noella was acting like a baby you should see Emmett, Isn't that right my teddy bear" Elora said then leaned in to kiss Emmett which turned in to a make out session. So I cleared my throat to interrupt them.

"Well you two are making me sick, so lets please do something I don't care what we do as long as I'm with Edward"

"Yeah I agree with Nicole, as long as I'm with her then I'm good. Oh and where exactly are we sleeping tonight?" Edward asked and turned to me.

"Oh well we where thinking we could bring some sleeping bags and pillows and push the couches out of the way and sleep on the floor" I said answering his question and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well you know this is so fun, but I have an idea why don't we just go hang out in the hot tube and just talk and get to know each other" suggested Noella.

"I think that is a great idea! Why don't you guys go get you swim trunks and we will go get changed too, and then meet back in hear." added Elora.

"Oh Nicole you are borrowing one of my swim suits because all of yours are well… you know not pretty like me and Noella's okay so just come to my room and I'll find you one. Last time I checked you didn't even bring one am I right?" pointed out Elora so I just sighed and followed her to her room. When I got it there she had a bright blue bikini on her bed and told me to put it on. So I did.

When we where all back in the living room with me in my bright blue bikini with White polka dots that tide up in the back and around the neck, and Elora with the same one except hers was red and Noella had the same on as well except in a green. Then I noticed that the guys matched us with Edward in blue swim shorts, Emmett in red, and Jasper in green. We led the way out to the hot tube and climbed in "Oh I have an idea we should play twenty questions so we can get to know each other!"

"Hey Nicole aren't you tired of that game yet? We did play it all the way to the theater" asked Edward.

"No not really, 'sides I want to get to know your brothers after all they are dating my sisters." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah Eddy, I want to get to know your girlfriend" Emmett said giggling earning a slap on the head from Elora "Hey what was that for?" he asked.

So we started to play and then we played till we all got tired and we went in side and made are beds on the floor. We fell a sleep in are boyfriends arms, the annoying part is that Emmett snores like a hippo I'm going to have to ask Elora how she can date a guy who snores like a hippo.


End file.
